Give Unto Me
by Unforgiving
Summary: AU/A Walk To Remember/ Bittersweet love with an arrogant, wealthy school boy, and a beautiful school girl with an illness that she couldn't slip away from.
1. Chapter 1

_Three words: Sorry. Help me._

* * *

- [Twisted] A _Walk to Remember_ plot.

- Cato, a luxurious bad boy.

- Katniss, a beautiful bookish girl with leukemia. Transfer student.

- Peeta, a real gentleman.

- Modren day, secondary school.

- Where the city lights never sleeps.

* * *

Give Unto Me: One

_Fallen Memories_

_"Love, when spelled backwards and read phonetically, reads evil."_

Sunken into those white, damp sheets, he buried his head against her neck as her hands fell on his soft, blond hair. Her eyes read shame and regret, while his read passion and unforgettable pleasure.

Lip bitting and sweat dripping, he finally rolled away from her heavy presence. She shut her eyes as she watched his hand reaching for her forehead.

Brushing her delicate, wet chocolate brown hair away from her face, he took a deep breath and said: "You're amazing, Katniss."

Shining a plastic smile, she turned her back to him as she curled up into an orb, with tightly shut eyes. Him, however, laid behind her_—glancing_ at the back of her round head in doubt. _Oh, yes, we had a wonderful time. _

"Goodnight, then." he said in a tender, loving tone._  
_

Her ears picked up the sweetness of his words. Softly smiling to herself, she responded.

"Goodnight, _Peeta_."

* * *

_Modren_

_8:23 a.m_

_Monday_

Bright, welcoming sun rays shone luminously through the tinted glass windows. Students were roaming through the hallways. Incompleted sheets were flying across the open air. Bitter-sweet words whispered upon each other's ears. It was the time when everyone was violently awaken in the town._  
_

With three books in one hand, a water bottle in the other, she pranced down the adolescence coated hallways with a torn green leather backpack hanging on her right shoulder.

−Smiling kindly at others who eyed her with pity.

While in class, she played with the end of her braid, gazed at the professor, and mentally controlled the thin, evil black hands of the clock above her that never seemed to move.

As for him, he had a very interesting time fiddling with his cellphone. He sat diagonally beside her presence. Though none of them noticed each other that day, she still sensed that something wicked was coming for her. There was something about him...

_12:11 p.m_

_"Hey, I'm Peeta. I'm guessing you're new−Aidan & I are in the same english class as you. I hope that didn't sound creepy, but would you like to come sit with us?"_

Palms touched, eyes met, she sat down with his group of friends, praying that nothing brutal would happen between his innocent little companions & her paranoid self. _  
_

As Peeta sat down with his tray, he introduced her to his tender-looking friends: Aidan, 'the copperhead' with bright, gray eyes and a beautiful smile, Rian, Peeta's older sibling that had identical features, and lastly, Mack, the 'poetry-worm' that had such bright blond hair it shimmers in the sunlight.

"So," Peeta said, unwrapping his cold cheeseburger's paper cloak. "Where are you from?"

The chestnut haired junior opened her mouth to respond, but her tongue couldn't get the words right−_God dammit. Not again!_ Her high cheekbones turned into a shade of pink. The four boys in front of her smiled in amusement.

"−It's okay, you won't be rejected because a silly cat pulled your tongue." The auburn haired gentleman sitting across her stated nicely. "Seriously, we don't bite. We're not _them_."

_"Who?"_

Peeta's eyes narrowed until his blue orbs disappeared, distraught of his companion's words. Shame squirted from his eyes, poisoning his friend. "_Aidan_. Don't."

Katniss shrugged as they carried on eating their lunch without a word. _Patience, Patience. _

When the bell rung again, signalling the end of lunch, Peeta and the rest of his darling friends said farewell with a few smiles and a few warm handshakes.

* * *

Everyday afterschool, she stayed in the library reading a few ancient books and completed her assigned homework. Her intelligence brightened up every single day, followed by her secret illness. One sunny afternoon after three days of attending her new school, she took out her daily prescription drugs from her family doctor, and placed them on the library table. Her mouth lingered for something to stop the pain, every second she inhaled air through her tight, toxic lungs...

She slipped an orange pill on her burning tongue and quickly moistened her mouth with cooling water. Her throat made an reliving sound when she swallowed.

Twisting the cap on, she continued on with her line-running life−with men placing their lips on her bruises and scars.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Thank you, and have a lovely day.


	2. Over and Done: I RETURNED

I'm so sorry. But here is the 'good' news. I am back.  
I have somewhat always been here, but I've been so hopeless and upset lately that I don't think anyone wants to read this anymore. Shame goes to me every time I see people updating their stories constantly and amazingly. I wish I was them - having so many support from their readers.

I have to finish this, I must. I love this story and I have plenty of ideas. I am just discouraged to continue rapidly.

Please, you may punch me in the face verbally. I want to do something special and productive this summer. As long as you all are satisfied, I will be too - willing to update everyday from your encouragement.

Rush me if you want it sooner. That way I will know you actually care about this story.

Thank you.

[ I also plan not to start over another story like this. I've done that many times and I'm sick of it. The only concern is new people thinking that since it was uploaded months ago, they'll think it's bullshit to read anyway.

Thank you again. Message me if you need anything, please.


End file.
